1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system in which a plurality of clients for outputting requests, a server designed to carry out processing in response to requests sent from the plurality of clients and connected to a facsimile transmission/reception line, and a printer for carrying out printing are interconnected over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, word processors for creating documents, a printer for printing created documents, a copier for copying papers, a facsimile system for transmitting papers, and personal computers in each of which software for carrying out calculations is installed have become requisites in an office. For installing these apparatuses in an office, a large installation area is needed and a large amount of money must be invested in facilities.
By the way, a network system in which a plurality of personal computers operating as stand-alone machines are interconnected over a network such as a LAN in order to share resources such as a filing system and printer has prevailed in offices. Within the system, printing by the printer or writing and reading data in or from the filing system is enabled by issuing a request from a personal computer over the network.
However, even in an office in which such a network system is constructed, a copier and facsimile system are, as mentioned above, still necessary. Recently, therefore, a system in which a composite machine into which a printer, copier, and facsimile system are integrated is connected over a network and, for example, a system as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-271533 or 7-121332 has been developed.
In such a system, for example, as disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-271533, computers are connected over a network, and a composite copier is connected to the network. When this kind of network system is newly constructed, an amount of money to be invented in facilities can be minimized.
However, when a system in which a plurality of computers, a printer, and the like are interconnected over a network has already been constructed, if an apparatus such as a composite machine is additionally connected over the network, the printer and other apparatuses which are already connected are wasted. Network systems have already been constructed in many offices nowadays. There is an increasing demand for a system for making the most of an existing system.